


snowfall

by notahotlibrarian



Series: Merry Christmas, Darcy! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahotlibrarian/pseuds/notahotlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hates snow, but not nearly as much as Steve does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowfall

Darcy was on a coffee run when the freak early-December blizzard hit. The entire line at Starbucks turned, in unison, to stare at the fat flakes of snow drifting down that quickly turned into pelting ice. Darcy quickly grabbed the tray of coffees (hers, Tony's and Jane's) and chai tea (Bruce's) and, sheltering it with her body, attempted the two blocks back to the Tower.

The snow was coming down so thick that she couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her. Snowflakes melted against her glasses as she shouldered through the sheets of snow. Wind whipped her scarf behind her, its fringed ends dancing against each other while they froze.

When she made it back to the Tower - twenty minutes and a few frozen toes later - she shivered her way to the bank of elevators. The lobby was surprising empty for 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Glad to see you made it back safely, Miss Lewis. Sir sent the staff home, citing weather conditions." JARVIS greeted her as she stepped into the elevator and held one shaking hand up to the screen for biometric access.

"C-c-can y-you t-turn the heat up?" she asked, teeth chattering.

"Certainly, Miss Lewis. Also, Captain Rogers is looking for you. He was quite concerned when he found out you were out in this storm," JARVIS said, and Darcy could hear the slight smirk in his voice. In the six months she'd been working for the Avengers Initiative, JARVIS and Tony had been sneakily (and not-so-sneakily, in Tony's case) trying to get her and the good Captain together. Darcy swore JARVIS shipped her and Steve harder than she shipped Draco/Hermione - which was saying something, considering how much Dramione fanfic she read. But to their disappointment, Steve and Darcy were merely friends (much to Darcy's chagrin as well, but she would never **ever** admit that out loud.)

The elevator passed the lab floor and instead shot straight to the residential floors. "Sir and Drs. Banner and Foster have retired to their residences," JARVIS said politely.

Still shivering, Darcy simply sat the coffees, now ice-cold, on the counter in the communal kitchen. "Well, see if I do anything nice for them again..." she grumbled as she shuffled through the kitchen towards her own set of rooms.

Steve intercepted her outside her door. "Miss L- I mean, Darcy, are you okay?"

"Can't feel my fingers" she mumbled from behind her scarf, which was still wrapped tight around her throat and face. Shuffling past Steve, she held her hand up to another biometric lock. As the door clicked open, she was vaguely aware of Steve following her into her suite. As she continued shuffling through her living room, she shucked off her beanie, scarf, now-soaked Converse and socks, and jacket on the floor before curling into a ball on her bed.

She cold feel Steve anxiously watching her as she shivered on her bed. Her jeans and t-shirt were also damp, but the cold was starting to settle in Darcy's joints and it was simply too much effort to remove them.

She felt the bed dip in as Steve sat next to her. Scooting down, she wrapped her body around his hips and attempted to steal his warmth. "Darcy!" he exclaimed. "You're soaked!"

"No shit Sherlock," she mumbled into his side. Frantically, he rubbed her hands, attempting to warm them up. She flapped her hands at him. "Go away and let me die in misery, please," she whined. Darcy grew up where it didn't snow - at least, not more than a piddly dusting over the ground. She did NOT like snow.

A look of deep fear crossed Steve's face, and Darcy suddenly realized just how much she'd put her foot in her mouth. Levering herself up, she waved her hand in an erasing gesture. "No no no! Not like that, Steve!" she squeaked as he continue to rub the other hand, warming it up. "I'm just a weenie who didn't grow up around snow. Let me change into something not soaked. I'll be perfectly alright."

Reluctantly, Steve stopped rubbing her hand. "Okay..." he said, backing out of the room. Darcy quickly stripped out of her wet clothes and dressed in a pair of thermal leggings, oversized long-sleeved shirt, and knock-off Uggs. Wrapping up in one of her Gram's quilts, she came out of her bedroom to see Steve watching the snow fall out of her panoramic window.

It had calmed down, and instead of the raging ice it had been half an hour earlier, the snow was now making whimsical, curlicue flurries across the window. It was still falling steadily, but nowhere near as violently. Darcy snuck up behind Steve and wrapped her quilt-clad arms around his waist. (She told herself it was for his body heat, and not to feel him up...right?)

Steve jumped a little and glanced at her over his shoulder. Pulling her in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers. Darcy sighed inwardly and watched the snowfall, perfectly content to snuggle with her favorite superhero...but a song popped in her head. Handing her quilt to Steve with a hurried "hold this for a sec," she ran over to her record player. Flipping through her albums, she finally found the Glen Miller one she'd been searching for. Placing the needle on the right track, "Snowfall" started playing.

Running back to Steve, she held her arms out in front of him like an expectant child. Giving her a slight smile, he wrapped the quilt back around her shoulders. She snuggled back up to his chest and the two watched the snow blanket New York in glittering white.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Glen Miller's "Snowfall"


End file.
